making deals!
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: young piper wants something? and with phoebe's help she is sure to get it? or is she??


"piper ....Piper .....where is that girl" grams muttered as she walked into the kitchen in hopes to find her middle grandchild there. but only prue was there. Prue get of the counter that is what chairs are for..have you seen your sister" grams told her and then asked. " which one" prue asked not really interested which one her grams was looking for. " piper ...but now come to think of it ..where is phoebe?" "dont know dont care" came the reply from her eldest grandchild. "Well dont let me disturb you from your prescious time prudence" "Oh your are not disturbing me" prue said and jumped of the counter. " iam out of here" and walked out of the kitchen , not even offering to help find her sisters.  
  
"Ugh why do they ever have to turn 14" grams sighed. "Piper patricia halliwell..your butt better be right next to mine in five seconds or you are going to be in so much trouble your grandchilderen will be grounded for life" grams yelled . in hopes that she could scare piper in coming out of hiding.  
  
Phoebe walked into the kitchen. Pheebs have you seen piper" "Yup." this one answered. grams was waiting for phoebe to elaborate on this more nothisng was forthcoming. " well where is she we have to go!" grams said . with a growl. "piper told me to tell you she is not going and you cant make her" phoebe told her grams. "phoebe where is your sister...and i am not asking again." grams said taking phoebe by her arm shaking her a little. " nope...i cant tell you" phoebe said as her bottom lip quivered a little. "And why on gods green earth cant you tell me" grams asked. "cause!" "Argh why cause phoebe...come on hunny if you tell grams where she is i will get some icecream on the way home" gram tried to bribe her youngest grandchild. but again phoebe shook her head.  
  
grams looked closely at phoebe and saw that the childs eyes had filled with tears. "Phoebe what is the matter hunny....is something wrong with piper?' grams asked now a little concerned. phoebe just shook her head. "no something is wrong with floppy" phoebe said instead. "what do you mean floppy" grams asked not understanding.  
  
Just then a paper airplane landed on the kitchen floor grams looked at it and heard a set of footsteps running back up the stairs. "what in blazing hell is going on here...Piper get back down here" grams yelled up the stairs. But no one answered back. grams walked back into the kitchen and looked at phoebe . whom had picked up the paper airplane and was unfolding it. grams walked over and looked at the handwriting. or better yet the paperclippings of letters clued to the paper.  
  
grams shook her head and took the paper from phoebes hand. the note read.  
  
grams I have considered the pro's and cons of our agreement. and i have come to the conclusion that the terms of the above mentioned agreement are not to my benefit. there for i have decided no longer to agree to the agreement. i respect a postive reply to this note or floppy will get it. Piper  
  
"what does she mean floppy will get" phoebe asked. form behind grams. "Nothing is going to happen to floppydog i promise" grams said. " so can your tell me where piper is now" grams asked her again. Phoebe shook her head again. " i cant risk it" she told her grams. "Phoebe hunny" " no grams.......look around what is missing in here?" dhe asked her grams. "I dont have time for these games...phoebe just tell me" " do you see the sissors around grams....do you???" Phoebe asked.  
  
grams looked at the knife block and sure enough the sissors where not there. "Phoebe what is the point of this?" grams asked . starting to get pissed of again. " well you might like floppy dog ...but i love him ...and i would like to love him with both his ears" phoebe said smartly. grams threw her hands up in the air. "why have i been saddled with grand daughter like this ...i was a good person....i have done everything right....why are you punishing me!!" grams said as she looked to the celing. bringing her hands down she raked them over her hair. okay think penny she is just a kid...you can out smart her. and then a smile crept over her face. it wasnt the best thing but it might just help.  
  
"Okay okay piper please get down here" "Did you read my note" came a voice from upstairs. "Yes piper i read your note please come down now" gram said in a suripy voice. Slowly a pair a feet appeared on top of the stairs. grams looked up and had to supress a laugh as she saw piper coming down the stairs.  
  
Phoebe had stepped next to grams and followed her grams gaze up the stairs. " floppy" she choked out. "piper i didnt tell her ....i swear i didnt tell her where you where....dont hurt him" phoebe almost cried. as both her and grams looked at piper.  
  
Piper standing in the middle of the stairs holding floppy by his ears and a pair of sisors only a fraction away from the fabric. "I dont have to go?" she asked her grams. penny looked at her. " No piper you still have to go.....no no wait" as she saw that piper had put the sisors closer to floppies ears. "i will make a deal with you" she said next. " what deal" Piper asked a little suspicious  
  
"we take care of these today and then next week we can get rid of those" grams smiled. " You mean it grams" piper asked. "Yup ....but you have to let floppy go" grams told her.  
  
piper walked down the rest of the stairs and handed floppy to phoebe. and threw her self in grames arms. "you really really extra promise mean it" she asked again. " well only if you can get in the car with in the next two minutes. before she had even said the whole sentence phoebe and piper where running out of the door.  
  
on route piper looked at grams via the mirror. " you promised right grams....if i get my braces today....i get to get rid of these glasses and i get contacts right" piper asked her again. "yup i promise" grams said smiling to her self. she couldnt belief she had gotten away with it so easy. by next week piper would be used to her braces and she would forget all about her glasses. or so grams thought.............................  
  
piper and phoebe in the back of the car are smiling. " i wouldnt have really hurt him" Piper said as she stroked floppies head. who was securly in phoebes arms. " i know you wouldnt" phoebe whispered. " i cant believe we did" piper whispered back. " That was the best plan ever phoebe.........now i get to get rid of these" as she pointed to her glasses. " I have always hated them" piper sighed. "Now we have to find a plan to get of those braces" phoebe whispered to her. " Yeah i know" piper said then turned to phoebe. "You will come up with another plan right" "right" phoebe said and her forehead frowned already deep in thought as how they where going to trick grams i letting piper take those darn braces out.  
  
the end 


End file.
